No light, no light
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Viñeta. Y quisiera decir alguna cursilería que le llegue, algo como un "Es mi turno de protegerte, así que, por favor, confía en mí." Pero se acuerda de que es egoísta y se lamenta por no haber sido más valiente en antaño y no animarse a susurrar, bajito: Sólo quería caminar a tu lado. Era… ¿mucho pedir?


**Renuncia: **todo de Masashi Kishimoto.

Oh-dios-mío. Yo me juré y perjuré que no escribiría nada de éste manga. Y resulta que me traiciono, y por un NaruHina (HinaNaru, siendo exacta). Bueno, últimamente sólo escribo cosas "depres", así que esto es… raro. Raro y depre.

¿Disfruten?

* * *

**NO LIGHT, NO LIGHT.**

_Kyubi. ¿Qué es el Kyubi?_ Preguntó una vez.

En ése entonces no le respondieron con la verdad, en ése entonces la interrogante quedó flotando. _A usted, Hinata-sama, esas cosas no le conciernen_, dijeron. Y les creyó, entonces.

Pero actualmente sabe que es mentira. Que el Kyubi le incumbía, siempre lo había hecho.

Porque significa dolor. Dolor para Naruto. Y si Naruto sufre ella también.

_Porque si mi sol se apaga, ¿quién va a iluminarme?_

Se sabe egoísta por eso, y lo admite. A Naruto, al mundo.

Siempre ha vivido llorando, abrazándose a sí misma en la oscuridad, a la sombra de Hanabi y Neji. Se conformó con ello ya que no había opciones, nadie creía en ella, y a un insecto no le molesta ser aplastado. No obstante, ahora es diferente.

Naruto está ahí, está mirándola, a la Hinata verdadera. La que quiere y necesita esforzarse por ser una mejor persona. Naruto está ahí, tendido en el polvo y la tierra, clavado, impotente. Y ella también está ahí, dispuesta a pelear. Por él. Únicamente por él.

Por quien le enseñó el significado del valor, el que jamás se rindió, sin importar qué, el que le inspiraba confianza (un poco, al menos) en sí misma y la apoyó en su batalla contra Neji cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Simplemente Naruto.

Y recuerda, recuerda la impotencia, el sufrimiento, recuerda su triste infancia. Lo recuerda a él, alumbrándola inconscientemente y su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa.

Todo eso pasa por su mente cuando se lanza al ataque, para luchar contra Pein, para serle útil a Naruto, al menos una vez en su vida. Y que él la vea y sepa que existe.

(Que siempre ha existido. Siempre—siempre.)

Y quisiera decir alguna cursilería que le llegue, algo como un «Es mi turno de protegerte, así que, por favor, confía en mí». Pero se acuerda de que es egoísta y se lamenta por no haber sido más valiente en antaño y no animarse a susurrar, bajito: Sólo quería caminar a tu lado. Era… ¿mucho pedir?

Continúa atacando, y es herida, _una y otra vez_. Más no cae. Vuelve a levantarse. Y oye a Naruto gritándole que se vaya, que es demasiado peligroso. Que pare, por dios _que pare_. Y ella sabe que ha dado todo lo que podía dar, pero no retrocede.

Hay memorias que la abruman. Ella de pequeña acuclillada ante un niño que se burla de su persona. Un niño salvándola. Lágrimas. Más lágrimas. Y una promesa enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser.

_No voy a huir __—__no voy a permitir que lastimes a Naruto-kun._

Y su corazón se quiebra por la mitad, y la sangre emana, lenta pero segura. Y a Hinata le duele el alma, no obstante se pone de pie, otra vez, pese a las súplicas de Naruto. Y piensa que de haber sabido de su sufrimiento, un poco antes, un minuto antes, tal vez habría cogido el coraje necesario para acercársele y recordarle que no es ningún monstruo (nunca lo ha sido) y poder darle las gracias.

(_Gracias por ser tú. Gracias por no odiarme. Gracias por ser mi soporte._ Gracias.)

Porque ella a final de cuentas siempre ha sido la rarita y él un paria. Y duele, duele _tanto_ que apenas puede dar dos pasos sin caerse y el cuerpo le tiembla cuando oye su voz, cuestionándole algo tan complejo y a la vez tan sencillo:

«¿Por qué peleas si sabes que vas a morir?»

Y un antiguo «Hinata, puedes hacerlo» le taladra los oídos. Y los ojos le pican, amenazando con mojarse. Y aprieta los labios, en una mueca de angustia. Y extiende los brazos, intentando alcanzarlo, a él, que se niega a mirarla pues entiende de más que Pein tiene la razón.

Ella sonríe. Naruto niega (no lo digas, te lo ruego, no lo digas Hinata). Ella cae nuevamente. La sangre empieza a teñir el suelo de bermellón. Naruto llora. Y ella lo dice, claro, sin titubeos. Antes de que un frío cruel se apodere de su cuerpo y no haya más luz, antes de que se pierda en un _Hinataaaaaaaaaa_ desgarrador y piense por última vez en un niño rubio, tan radiante, tan lejano. Y lo mucho que le habría encantado tomarlo de la mano, una vez, sólo una vez.

— Peleo por Naruto-kun.

»Porque lo amo.

**#FIN**


End file.
